Bohemian Rhapsody
by Liz Tonks
Summary: Un deseo, un simple deseo de navidad. Quieres que se arrodillen ante ti, que teman ante el poder de tu varita. Sentir cómo fluye la magia y los destruye, los vuelve cenizas… " I'm just a poor boy and nobody loves me."


**Bohe****mian Rhap****sody**

_ Help, I need somebody,_

_ Help, not just anybody,_  
_ Help, you know I need someone,_  
_ Help!_

Despiertas…

Y te hundes en la extrañeza que trae consigo el salir del mundo onírico, volver a tu dimensión; un universo alterno que te envuelve, que te atrapa en una crudeza de la cual no puedes escapar: tu… realidad.

Abres tus ojos, dejas de una vez la pereza y sientes cómo la luz empieza a perturbar tu mirar, a hacer más y más pequeñas tus pupilas hasta que gradualmente te acostumbras. Siempre te acostumbras.

No te quieres levantar, no quieres enfrentar lo que a diario te trastorna, lo que te impide sonreír, disfrutar… vivir.

Tu respiración se vuelve superficial; sí… recuerdas con claridad esa sensación, luego vendrán las lágrimas a intensificar esa tormenta gris que es tu vista. Tus ojos. Te lo recuerdan todo, te falta el aire. Necesitas respirar; necesitas la magia. Tu magia.

_Un deseo, un simple deseo de navidad._

Quieres verlos a todos a tus pies, dominarlos a tu antojo como se merecen. Que se arrastren pidiendo perdón, que vean todo el poder que puedes llegar a tener.

Lloras, sacas ese lado infantil que sé que tienes. Porque anoche ella no vino.

_Un deseo, un simple deseo de navidad._

Un mundo sin ellos, un mundo libre de aquellos que te han hecho sufrir por ser diferente…

Quieres que se arrodillen ante ti, que teman ante el poder de tu varita. Sentir cómo fluye la magia y los destruye, los vuelve cenizas…

Deseas borrarlos, desaparecerlos, como ellos intentaron contigo.

Y todo por ser diferente.

Los diferentes deben ser destruidos.

Eso has aprendido.

No es venganza, es anhelo… quieres borrarlos.

La rabia te corroe… para ellos tú eres un paria; un ser que merece morir.

¡Malditas lágrimas, jodidas muestras de debilidad!… luchas contra ellas, abres los ojos, no volverás a dejar que una puta lágrima salga de ellos. No.

Verde… siempre te ha gustado el verde. Los doseles de tu cama lo demuestran.

Te incorporas sorprendido, hay algo que no encaja, algo que…

Un sonido seco te saca de tus cavilaciones, dejándote más sorprendido.

Es ella… ella vino.

A tu lado ves a un pequeño y repugnante elfo doméstico que te hace arrugar la nariz. —Amo — hace una reverencia exagerada, donde su rostro casi se arrastra en el suelo. A este no lo conocías, o quizá sí; se te hacen condenadamente parecidos todos. Al parecer, la estúpida criatura necesita de un incentivo más poderoso que un gruñido de tu parte para hablar. — ¡Di ya! — ordenas con impaciencia, quieres verla, quieres agradecerle. Sólo puede ser obra de ella.

Levanta su cara dejando ver un nerviosismo extraño en sus grandes ojos —Los amos le esperan en el comedor para dar inicio al banquete de navidad, amo. — Asientes dejándole ver que todo está claro. El elfo debe tener algún problema, porque empieza a moverse como loco alrededor de… ¿tu estancia?... debe ser otra sorpresa de ella. ¿Habrá llegado en Nochebuena? No la sentiste.

El bicho cae al suelo con un sonido estrepitoso que te hace pensar en el desperdicio de la naturaleza al dotar de magia a seres que no lo merecen. Lo miras con reprobación y él pide disculpas, nervioso, mientras recoge todo lo que tiró al suelo al desplomarse. Con un chasquido de él tu aliento se vuelve fresco. Se acerca a ti demasiado, una conducta que se te hace extraña. ¡Empieza a quitar tu pijama! ¡¿Qué le sucede a este pervertido animal?! ¡Lo matas, seguro que lo matas! No te da tiempo a reaccionar, porque notas que un escalofrío recorre todo tu cuerpo; una delicada y cómoda túnica empieza a cubrirte alejando un poco el frío que hace segundos te incomodaba. Puedes respirar… de todas formas, le vas a decir que no te mande más este estúpido elfo.

Ya listo para bajar, notas algo que te deja el rostro desencajado. Seguro es una de sus bromas, él siempre ha sido un pesado. Tocas con reconocimiento el rostro que te devuelve el espejo, uno que siempre estuviste acostumbrado a ver y con un poco de miedo te dispones a caminar hacia la puerta, cuando la subnormal criatura detiene tu paso — Amo, su varita—. La coloca en tu mano derecha y sientes como una corriente eléctrica recorre tu ser y de un segundo a otro, percibes esa vara larga como una extremidad más de tu cuerpo. De inmediato te hundes en el placer exquisito que causa la magia que te atraviesa, en la fortaleza y plenitud de tu cuerpo en reconocimiento de esa varita.

Tu varita.

Sonríes.

Sí que te gusta cómo se siente, sólo sentirla hace que todas tus resoluciones, que todo lo que pensaste hace un instante quede olvidado. Te relajas; la sonrisa llega a tus ojos y te decides a bajar de una vez. Te están esperando.

Apuntas hacia tu puerta con la varita y esta se abre, contento la atraviesas. Hueles el reconocimiento, lo sientes en cada poro de tu piel y tu palma la rodea más fuerte. Ese lugar te pertenece y tú perteneces a él, sabes que puedes llegar a cualquier lugar de él con los ojos cerrados; te dejas guiar por la magia.

La magia de ese asombroso sitio que reconoce a la tuya; ya no te sientes diferente. Perteneces.

Caminas por un pasillo largo y las escuchas moverse para ti, porque saben que vienes y hacia dónde vas. Llegas a ellas y empiezas a subir con paciencia hasta llegar al comedor. Avanzas por el centro de cuatro mesas largas, con tu llegada el ruido se disipa y sientes como una mano delicada rodea la tuya, diriges tu vista hacia ella y un susurro tímido hace que veas sus labios — Salazar, ¿dónde estabas? Tenemos más de quince minutos esperando por ti, ¡Están todos impacientes! — Tu falta de respuesta hace que ella suspire y siga hablando con resignación — Bueno, ya estás aquí, no esperemos más.

"Salazar" te encanta el respeto con el que el nombre sale de esos labios; te diriges hacia tu lugar. Todo te parece perfecto, los niños se encuentran en silencio mientras la mujer que hace instantes te tomaba de la mano empieza su discurso, que por momentos te resulta bastante aburrido y memorizado. Al terminar, un inmenso león de luz sale de la varita del hombre que tienes al lado, Gryffindor, siempre tan presuntuoso. El vitoreo de una mesa hace que muevas tu varita; adviertes la magia brotar de lo más profundo de tu ser, como algo que te quema, que purifica lo corroído, avanzando con fuerza y rapidez hacia tu brazo, para salir con delicadeza y armonía de la madera. Varias partículas de luz se desplazan danzantes por encima de las cuatro mesas, convirtiéndose en pequeñas serpientes, que al volver se hacen más grandes y rodean los árboles navideños. Inquietas y traviesas.

Ella te sonríe complacida y de su varita salen pequeños tejones de diferentes colores, dándole colorido al gran comedor; uno de ellos viene hacia ti y se enreda en una de tus piernas para luego volar en pos de los otros, que junto a tus serpientes y el león se unen al vuelo del gran águila, estallando y haciendo aparecer el gran banquete que tanto esperaban los alumnos. Los aplausos cesan cuando todos empiezan a comer.

A leguas la comida te parece exquisita, te sirves con esa delicadeza y cuidado que sólo poseen los descendientes de tu familia. Si tan sólo estuvieran aquí ahora…

_Un deseo, un simple deseo de navidad._

Una frase te saca de tus oscuros recuerdos — Sí, temprano estuvieron discutiendo tres alumnos sobre eso; no podemos dejar que ellos estén profesando sus creencias religiosas, lo único que logran estas es crear contiendas. — Godric los mira a todos esperando aprobación ante lo dicho.

— Pero tampoco queremos que pierdan sus raíces, no le vamos a lavar el cerebro a nadie. Lo que sí podemos es hablar con los nacidos de muggles y pedirles amablemente que tengan discreción con respecto a esos temas… —

Y con ese pensamiento, toda la simpatía que sentías por Helga hace instantes desapareció. — Todo esto se evitaría si les prohibiéramos la entrada al lugar. — Sangre y rabia se mezclan mientras fluyen por todo tu cuerpo, ellos no merecen que la naturaleza les dote de la magia que a otros les corresponde. Quieres acabar con ellos, destruirlos. Hogwarts no puede tener entre sus paredes a esos viles ladrones. No.

No lo merecen, ellos no... Pero sonríes complacido, harás todo lo posible para evitar que vuelvan a entrar en el castillo y lo lograrás. Tú lo lograrás. Tú sí. Y ellos, quienes tanto se burlaron de ti, quienes te humillaron tanto tiempo, te tendrán el respeto más puro y perfecto que puede existir. Admiración.

Su orgullo quedará destruido, sufrirán... Tu maldición hará que ardan en fuego. Serán destruidos si tan sólo se atreven a pisar Slytherin.

_Un deseo, un simple deseo de navidad._

Un deseo que se vuelve realidad, un deseo que te llena de vida... Te sientes feliz y pleno. La tienes, la puedes controlar y es tan alucinante hacerlo; mejor de lo que la imaginabas. Te colma de éxtasis.

Mas de un segundo a otro sientes que algo te succiona, que algo te atrae hasta las profundidades de ese lugar. Empiezas a caer sin poder evitarlo, todo a tu alrededor es de un negro profundo. Sigues cayendo a gran velocidad, es una muerte segura ¡No lo puedes evitar! Cada vez estás más cerca del impacto…

Cerca…

más cerca…

chocas…

Despiertas…

Y te hundes en la extrañeza que trae consigo el salir del mundo onírico, volver a tu dimensión; un universo alterno que te envuelve, que te atrapa en una crudeza de la cual no puedes escapar: tu realidad.

Abres tus ojos y el peso de la realidad crea un hueco en tu pecho; uno que amenaza volverse más grande, tan hondo como honda es tu desventura. La desesperación te embarga por completo, secuestra cada parte de tu ser… ¡No puede ser! ¡Hace segundos lo tenías todo! Sientes lo mismo que sentiste aquella vez… tu deseo es tan lejano como el anhelo de tu niñez. Inalcanzable.

Te recuerdas, ilusionado a la espera de algo que nunca llegó y que todos afirmaban, sí llegaría; esperando día a día algo que te alertara de su existencia. Esperando fervientemente hasta el final, un final que trajo consigo una devastadora certeza que hasta hoy día te sumerge en un profundo abismo del cual es imposible escapar.

Recuerdas la ilusión de ellos al mencionar su nombre, "Hogwarts". El deseo de estar entre sus paredes, de pertenecer.

Primero fue él; lo que viste en sus ojos aquella navidad después de eso, aumentó tu ilusión y admiración por aquel lugar que sólo con ser pronunciado adquiría una grandeza increíble, de la cual, te sentías merecedor. Tu linaje pertenecía, tú pertenecías. Le siguió ella y cuando volvió, sus ojos grises delataban un conocimiento que sabías tendrías.

Serías el siguiente, cada vez estabas más cerca. Pero no llegaba y todos se alarmaban. Por eso una noche tiraste todos los libros de tu habitación, lo que estaba en los estantes; los recuerdas felices, al día siguiente celebraban lo que había sucedido y llegaste a creerte tu propia mentira, lo disfrutaste.

Lo disfrutaste hasta que la viste, pequeña, dulce y todo levitaba a su alrededor. Lloraste de celos ¿Por qué ella sí? ¡¿Por qué?!

Y mientras más se acercaba la fecha, más deseabas que apareciera. "Quizá ya apareció y no lo noté" te auto-engañabas, no te culpo, sólo eras un niñito ilusionado, a la espera de algo que nunca llegaría.

Todo cambió. Empezaron a tratarte peor que a un elfo. Te ignoraban, te maltrataban por ser quien eres, como si fuera tu decisión.

Por eso lloras, ya no puedes dejar de llorar, el dolor te cala bien hondo, no puedes evitar sentirte solo y repudiado.

Te borraron, ellos te borraron.

Y lo peor es que tú no puedes borrarlos, su recuerdo inunda cada uno de tus pensamientos. No dejas de pensar en ella, en quien a pesar de todo te seguía visitando, en mamá, que no vino en Nochebuena y no está en Navidad para arreglarlo todo.

Un deseo, un simple deseo de navidad que se halla muerto como muertas están tus esperanzas.

Porque quien te regresa la mirada en el espejo no es Salazar Slytherin. Imponente, lleno de magia, capaz de amedrentar a quien se le oponía, fundador de la casa con más estirpe de Hogwarts.

Porque nunca recibiste tu carta, porque Salazar Slytherin no pediría nunca un deseo de Navidad y hay algo que ningún deseo cambiará jamás…

quien te devuelve la mirada es Marius Black, el Squib.


End file.
